Cosmopolitan
by LilyJadeth
Summary: Shizuo didn't think it was possible to have something taken from him on his birthday; much less his virginity, much less while he was drunk, and MUCH less from a girl who, as it turns out, is not in fact a girl. M for hardcore, borderline PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Another drrrkink fill: based on http: /www [dot] zerochan [dot] net/166614**

* * *

><p>He didn't even know how he'd gotten here in the first place anymore.<p>

Shizuo was two drinks short of plastered. He hadn't even wanted the first one, but a half-drunken Kyohei had slid the drink toward him and told him it was the best thing he'd ever experience in the entire fucking world. From all the flashing and changing lights around them, Shizuo hadn't been able to tell what color the drink was. He knew it wasn't beer, at least, because he hated beer.

One drink wouldn't hurt, right?

Ten minutes later that question turned into a statement and the "one" became a "two", and a "three", and hell, how many had he had? A near-empty cosmo was sitting in his hand right now. The pulsing music rang in his ears like a heartbeat and he couldn't get a good grip on the floor. A very hammered and thoroughly convinced Togusa and Walker were dancing against one another in the crowd while Erika cheered them on, a strawberry daiquiri dangling limply from her fingers and a cell phone capturing photos in the other. Shizuo was finding it increasingly difficult to clear his head.

How had he gotten himself into this situation again?

"Shizuo!" Kyohei drawled, throwing an arm around his shoulders and practically falling on it. "Duuude! Is this the best birthday ever or is this the best birthday ever?" He patted him on the back. "How's it feel to be twenty-five?"

…Oh yeah.

Shizuo tried to mumble something in response but his words slurred, and Kyohei wasn't paying attention anyway. He wondered if the red, green and blue lights would be enough to give someone a seizure, and if anyone would care.

Suddenly there was a loud cheer from the stage, and all the lights turned to focus on the pole at its center. There had been a few dancers flouncing their curvy bodies and smooth skin for a while, but it looked like now was the main attraction. A speaker whined as it was turned on, and then a voice – Shizuo couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman with how much the music pounded alcohol into his ears – silenced the men who had gathered at the edge of the stage.

"Gentlemen… _Ladies_…"

"I put in a good word for you!" Kyohei shouted in his ear over the music. But Shizuo didn't bother stringing together those words until they made sense, and found himself hanging on the announcer's words. He really was curious, all of a sudden.

"Now for the star of the night! The one you've all been waiting for…"

The stage lights faded, and he could dimly see a figure prance up to the pole, hips swaying. A striped leg curled around the base and raised, showing off the back thigh's pale flawless skin.

"The one… the only… _Kanra!_"

A spotlight crashed down to reveal the drop-dead gorgeous beauty. Brilliant red eyes behind a lace mask scanned the crowd before they settled on Shizuo. Shizuo hadn't realized that his jaw had dropped until he closed his mouth. Cherry lips pulled into a seductive smirk, and that thin leg kicked out to show off black heels and a ribbon around the ankle.

Synthesized music began to build through the speakers. It pulsed through the crowd and made its way to Kanra's body as she swung herself around the pole, arching her back and reaching a gloved arm out to the crowd. Each man she pointed at looked like they might faint with pure infatuation. She pinned her back to the pole and slid down, showing off just enough succulent skin underneath the skirt, then undulated her hips as she slid back up. Her mouth dropped open while her expression was enough to make most of the men feel like they were already at their limit. Kanra slid down the pole again, running a hand through the back of her short black hair, and thrusted her leg out and up. Several customers leaned over to get a better look.

Kanra stepped back from the pole and turned away from the enraptured audience. It was then that she bent over, and it was like the entire world could see up her skirt to reveal red and black panties. Her fingers crawled through her thighs to pull her legs apart, and they slithered down to her knees. Kanra gave the men a smile through her legs, swaying her hips invitingly.

Shizuo was surprised that no one had jumped onstage and taken her already.

Kanra's eyes flitted to him, and her smile grew bigger. She stood seductively, using one finger to press the mask back onto her face, and began to step toward him. Cheers and whistles sounded from the other men, none of them wondering what Heiwajima Shizuo was doing here. He glanced at Kyohei, who gave him a thumbs up with the hand that was holding his beer.

"Are you the birthday boy?" Kanra mouthed with those glistening cerise lips he could claim right now, they were so close that he almost forgot to nod. She came down to the stage floor on her knees, opening her legs wide. The catcalls grew louder but Shizuo suddenly couldn't hear them. Kanra leaned over the edge on her hands and knees and he automatically pulled himself closer. He was starting to feel dizzy from a combination of alcohol and arousal, and her words were his only support. She tilted forward until her lips almost brushed his ear. Shizuo shivered with anticipation, body frozen.

Over her shoulder, Shizuo saw the beautiful curve of her back and the supple ripples in her shoulders. There was an adorable mole on her neck and _what he wouldn't give to completely ravish it right now._An intoxicating aroma of jasmine had his head spinning.

"Come backstage after the show," Kanra purred into his ear. "Room _243_, don't be late~" Her voice turned his legs to jelly. She backed away, her lips ghosted over but never touched his, and she smiled. Eyes glazed over, he leaned, following her lips, as she fell away. She stood and placed her heel on his shoulder. All she had to do was press lightly, and Shizuo dropped into the chair beneath him. Kanra smirked at the stunned expression on his face and blew him a kiss as she danced to disappear behind the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanra's demeanor was gone in a flash as she stomped backstage, turning back into Orihara Izaya as he tore off the rose headpiece and threw it. His boss, with a short and chubby body stuffed in a pinstripe suit that just barely fit him, was already waiting. He pulled the mouthpiece of his headset away from his mouth.

"Give him a good show?"

Izaya bunched his shirt collar in one hand and whipped out his flickblade in the other as he pressed the soft edge to his neck. He was positively seething; that seductive enchantress was nowhere to be found behind the heavy-laden mascara and lipstick that had been over-applied to make them more full.

"The fuck are you trying to pull? You didn't _tell_ me it was _Shizuo_."

"Did I have to?" The man shrugged, giving him a complacent grin. "'Your customer tonight is the tall blond.' How many blonds in Ikebukuro do you know?"

Izaya growled, threatening the knife as he pulled the man's shirt higher. The music could still be heard, though muffled. "You really think… that I'm gonna go in there… and let him _fuck_me?"

He blinked. "That's the plan."

Narrowing his eyes, Izaya lowered him back down. The knife retracted and disappeared in a flash. "Screw the fucking plan," he hissed lowly, "I'm not doing it."

"Then you're not working here."

An angry chill went up and down his back. He glared, hoping his eyes would suddenly be granted heat vision so he could blast a fucking hole through his stupid balding head. But there would be no heat vision, and instead Izaya plucked up the rose headpiece and irately fastened it back on. Without a word he turned and made his way towards Room 243.

The boss lit a cigarette, pulled, and blew. He smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Shizuo had been waiting at the door for a good few minutes. It wasn't really nerves, or the drunken stupor — actually, it <em>was<em>, because right now he was trying to get the numbers on the plaque to stop switching around. 243… 234… 324… 243, right? Ah, whatever. He knocked.

"Come in~"

He opened the door with a dexterity that even surprised himself. The room was quaint and bright; at the left wall, a vanity table, with the traditional lights that outlined the mirror. In the right corner was a small closet, and next to it a cozy-looking couch upholstered in red velvet. But where was–

The door slid shut behind him, and the lock clicked. Shizuo tried to turn, but a pair of hands gently pressing against the small of his back stopped him dead. The touch was feathery and alluring. Those hands slid to wrap around his waist.

"Don't turn around, Shizuo-san~" He shivered from Kanra's sultry tone as her lips made their way up to her ear– either she was on her tiptoes or she was a very tall woman, he thought briefly before everything vanished: his friends back in the bar, work tomorrow, all of it except his name on her lips and the fingers that were starting to flirt with his buttons.

"Just leave it all to me…"

Kanra's hands roamed his chest as the shirt fell from his shoulders. She kissed between the shoulder blades and began to move higher, finally pressing her lips to the nape of his neck. Shizuo shuddered, feeling his pants grow just a little tighter. What he wouldn't give to be able to turn around; but his muscles had softened from her touch until moving didn't seem like something he wanted to put much effort into.

"I hear it's your birthday…"

"Mmn," Shizuo muttered, hanging his head forward.

"And how old are you now?" It sounded like she was making small talk, but Shizuo couldn't care less. He'd make small talk forever if it was with Kanra's voice. Her words breathed onto his shoulder, his neck, littering him with lipstick marks.

"Twenty-five," he murmured after a great deal of concentration.

"_Mmmm_," she moaned softly, brushing her fingers along his abdomen but, frustratingly, never lower. "Close your eyes," she whispered. Shizuo immediately did as he was told, faintly aware of the music still playing in the bar. Kanra seemed to be swaying to it, judging by the small movements in the hands that never left his body. She pressed up against him, silk dress fabric rustling against toned muscle. She took his face in her hands, the signal that he could open his eyes. Still wearing the mask, she grinned up at him with a familiar glint in her eyes. Shizuo felt like he was drowning in them.

Kanra lifted her lips to his ear like she had on the stage. Her palms wandered along the hem of his pants. "You're awfully strong, aren't you?"

The sensations made him tremble, and she smiled. He closed his eyes again, unconsciously, mind reeling. On stage, Shizuo had loved that dress, every fold, every seam – now he wanted nothing more than to see it crumpled on the floor, stitches ripped carelessly. His hands raised to lightly take hold of her hips, and Kanra raised them.

"You've got initiative, Shizuo-san." Finally, a hand slid down to unbuckle his belt. "I like that," she hissed, licking the shell of his ear. Her tongue dipped in for a second, and Shizuo let out a small groan.

Izaya grinned inwardly. He'd been hating the idea of having to pleasure Shizuo, at first. But now, nothing was more satisfying than having the great beast of Ikebukuro crumble under his touch. He would play with him some more, making sure that Shizuo submitted fully and willingly wrapped himself around Izaya's – or rather, Kanra's – finger.

But then he said something he would soon regret. At the back of his mind there'd been an urgent warning, but Orihara Izaya wasn't one to heed many warnings.

Kanra lowered from her tiptoes until she and Shizuo were face to face. His eyes fluttered open, brown and gold swimming with lust, cheeks slightly flushed and mouth parted. That jasmine scent was more arousing than anything he'd ever felt, and it had quickly hazed his head until nothing was left but a desire-driven core.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Shizuo-san," Kanra breathed. As her hand slowly, playfully, dove lower, the fingers of the other walked up his chest. "Don't hold back. I'm yours for the night~"


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo felt conflicted. Part of him wanted to take her with wild abandon; the other part, the part that was currently tied up by alcohol, wanted to be more of a gentleman. He stood in front of Kanra, unsure how he should go about this.

Izaya frowned. _Some initiative. _He'd have to give him a nudge.

Kanra palmed his growing arousal and pressed. Shizuo closed his eyes and groaned against her shoulder. He looked up at her carefully, nervously, eyes flitting over her face as if they could take off her mask. Finally,

"…Can I kiss you?"

Her eyes widened; she blushed a little and tore her eyes away for a moment until they were back with renewed confidence. "Anywhere but here," she said, putting a finger to her lips, "These are off limits."

Shizuo's gaze went half-lid with compliance. He didn't say anything for a moment, which worried Izaya, and just as he was about to get back to work on Shizuo, his neck was attacked.

"Ah?"

His tongue ravaged the collarbone, the curved junction, and Kanra's neck up to her ear. Teeth grazed the skin, nipping and teasing, followed by an apology in the form of a long kiss. He found that mole again and sucked on it until the pale skin around it turned red.

"Ahhh… _hnn…_"

Izaya almost covered his mouth, but stopped himself before he looked too suspicious. That's… _oh god_...!

Shizuo seemed to have figured it out, and he devoted all focus to that one spot. A tongue ran up the neck, to tickle the ear, and back down again. Kanra's body shook, hand faltering on Shizuo's arousal, and her toes curled in her shoes.

…_why didn't I know that spot was so sensitive?_

She gasped when she felt Shizuo's hand starting to tug down at the dress. She pulled herself away, panting, and clasped her hand over his.

"Shizuo-san, why don't we save that for the grand finale, okay?" Kanra winked at him hoping he would comply with her. Luckily, though drunk but still being the gentleman he was, he nodded and drew his hand away. She smiled and gripped his belt loops, tugging them down tauntingly slow. "Now, where were we?"

"Kanra-san–"

"No 'Kanra-san'!" She pouted as she lowered herself to her knees. "That's way too formal! Just 'Kanra' will do."

"Kanra…" He jerked when she palmed his erection again. "Ah, Kanra–"

"Don't be shy, Shizuo-san~"

Shizuo averted his eyes, blushing furiously. "Just 'Shizuo.'"

Kanra grinned. "It's alright, Shizuo. I'll make you feel good, trust me."

"That's not it." He lowered his eyes, trying not to look at her directly in the eyes out of nervousness. Then he glanced at the couch. "Can we… not do it standing?"

'Cute' and 'Shizuo' in the same sentence had never crossed Izaya's mind, not once, but tonight things were different: Shizuo was drunk, both were horny, and Izaya was in a dress and going by his chat room screenname. Maybe anything was possible. Kanra smiled warmly and let him sit. She crawled between his legs, swayed her hips, and proceeded.

Before Shizuo could get out one word, Kanra pulled it out and stared. Now, Izaya was becoming intimidated. He wondered if he should just throw off his mask and call the whole thing off. But then he looked up at Shizuo, whose eyes were closed. He was already shivering with anticipation. Was he…?

"Shizuo."

His head snapped up, blush more prominent on his cheeks. "Huh?"

"Are you a… virgin?"

Shizuo stiffened. He looked away, then down at her, then seemed to shrink back if that were at all possible. "What makes you think I'm a virgin?" he muttered almost inaudibly. Kanra smiled and tucked a few strands of short hair behind her ear.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Shizuo~"

"I'm not asha- _ha!_"

He gasped, throwing his head back and clutching the couch cushions until they might rip. Kanra had only blown on the head and he was already overwhelmed. Had she given him too much foreplay? Still, he seemed to be incredibly sensitive, which might give Izaya an advantage in the long run. "Well, Shizuo, it's an honor to be your first," Kanra purred and put her lips just under the head.

Anything Shizuo had been about to say was erased. He panted, chest heaving, as she dragged her tongue up and down the shaft while stroking the base agonizingly slow. She placed a kiss at the top before wrapping her mouth around it.

"Kanra-!"

Something panged against Izaya's chest.

Shizuo reached forward to touch Kanra's hair, threading it through his fingers as she bobbed up and down, taking as much as she could into her mouth. It was hot, wet, the best he'd ever felt, and he had to use every ounce of his strength to resist bucking forcefully into that warm cavern. His mouth dropped open as he hung his head forward from the pleasure. Any minute now…

"Kanra…"

Kanra stopped all of a sudden, pulling away. "That's enough," she said, though there was a strange, dark undertone in her voice that Shizuo only barely noticed in his daze. She climbed into his lap, supporting herself by her knees while she hovered over Shizuo. Her usual smile was gone.

"Don't call that name."

"Wha–"

But Shizuo was immediately cut off as she crashed their lips together. It didn't take long for him to kiss back, clumsy and drunken and tasting like cigarettes and the cosmopolitan he'd downed only half an hour earlier. Izaya ripped off the mask and kissed him again, forcefully pulling him in and entangling his fingers through the dyed blond strands. Suddenly Shizuo pulled away and stared, studying his face.

"…Izaya…?"

Izaya's dark expression disappeared, and he grinned, giving him a smirk Shizuo knew all too well. "The one and only~"

"You sick basta- nngh!"

Shizuo was about to lunge for his neck when Izaya ground his hips down on Shizuo's throbbing erection, the friction of cloth to sensitive skin cutting off his words. It took a toll on Izaya as well, whose own erection had been straining painfully against the panties his boss had insisted he wear. They both swore, Shizuo hissing against the pleasure while Izaya pursed his lips and tried to keep his cool composure.

"You can't expect to beat me up and leave the way you are now," Izaya growled, placing his hands along Shizuo's chest. "So stay awhile, have a little fun~"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist. "Don't touch me. The fuck are you doing working here anyway?"

Izaya clicked his tongue and leaned in. Shizuo recoiled, a look of something strangely akin to fear flashing in his eyes. Izaya smirked. "Oh Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan Shizu-chan. How do you think I get most of my information?"


	4. Chapter 4

"That's low, even for you, Izaya," Shizuo growled. He gripped his waist with the intent of throwing him off, but Izaya rolled his lips again, moaning wantonly in a way that made Shizuo shiver. Damn, as much as he hated to admit it, Izaya knew exactly how to press a guy's buttons in more ways than one. He grinned triumphantly and slid his fingers back to Shizuo's straining cock.

"You wanted this in me a few moments ago, Shizu-chan~" He leaned closer, over him, the smile in his eyes as he stared straight into Shizuo's. Izaya licked his lips seductively, watching for any change in the blond's expression. His brow twitched, though whether it was from anger or pleasure Izaya couldn't really tell.

"When I thought you were a girl, yeah."

Izaya licked two of his fingers. His voice lowered to a soft hiss as he brought his lips to Shizuo's ear again. "You wanted this in me, Shizu-chan… you wanted to fuck me here," and he brought his digits to his hole, wetting it with his own saliva; the touch made him quiver, "to fuck me until I can't see straight, until I'm screaming your name, isn't that right?" He let out a breathy moan into Shizuo's ear as he rocked his hips into his fingers. The movements of Izaya's hands and hips on his length sapped Shizuo of his superhuman strength, and his jaw dropped in sudden ecstasy. The grip on his hips now pulled him closer instead of pushing him away.

"So what would you like, Shizu-chan? Are you honestly going to leave _this_unattended–" His hand grazed Shizuo's cock once more, and Shizuo gasped, body tensing, "Or are you going to let me give you the best night you've ever had?" Izaya fleetingly kissed his earlobe and outlined the shell with his tongue.

Shizuo suddenly grabbed his hips full-force, a grip that was guaranteed to leave some eventual bruises. He lined up his cock with Izaya's entrance, batting away Izaya's fingers and making the informant freeze.

"What makes you think a flea like you is deserving of preparation?"

He began to press in, but the ring of muscle was already resisting.

"S-Shizu-chan, you can't be serious!"

"Dead."

The head made its way through. Izaya's face contorted in pain. He grit his teeth as blood dotted the dry entrance.

"But you'll break me! I'm not a girl, I can't–"

"A moment ago you seemed completely willing to be a woman, why not now?"

Shizuo pushed in further, spreading Izaya apart with each inch. He groaned with the friction while Izaya swallowed the pain and screwed his eyes shut. He gripped the couch cushions behind Shizuo's head as his own lolled on his neck to hide his face. A few tears sprang to his eyes. When Shizuo was most of the way in, Izaya let out the breath he'd been holding in all this time; it came out choked and tormented. Shizuo stayed in his place, obviously frozen with this new friction and pleasure, and rested before he released too quickly.

Izaya shivered in agony. "You idiot," he whined under his breath. Whether he was talking to Shizuo or to himself was unclear. Izaya was feeling out of sorts now – he shouldn't be feeling any arousal from dry entry, so why did the heat pooling in his stomach feel so good?

But the pain returned as Shizuo took a handful of Izaya's hair and yanked it upwards to face him. He crushed their lips together without mercy until Izaya's bruised and bled and split with dominant bites and a forceful tongue. The taste and faint smell of iron began to flood his mouth as the length filling him up overtook the rest of his senses. Shizuo's hands gripped harder and moved to cup the junction between cheek and thigh. More than anything, Izaya was surprised at the near-concern in Shizuo's next warning words rather than the actions themselves.

"Gonna move."

Izaya held his breath as Shizuo pulled out and thrust back in slowly. He bit his lower lip and whimpered. Shizuo threw his head back from the incredible sensations, gripping Izaya's hips and ass tightly as he began to speed up. The lubrication of Izaya's slick fingers and the blowjob alone was not enough, but was soon joined as a trickle of blood ran down his thigh. He bit back a cry of pain when Shizuo spread his legs further apart.

For a split second, all pain disappeared as he heard Shizuo groan hotly, face contorted in pleasure. Brows knitted together, his eyes fluttered open to meet Izaya's. Red eyes half-lid and dim, he grit his teeth as a couple of tears slowly made their way down his cheeks.

Shizuo's anger seemed to dissipate at the sight of Izaya in pain. He'd always dreamed of seeing the informant finally getting what he deserved, but how was he doing it? – Violence. This was getting bad. He ceased his ministrations and stared at Izaya until he finally looked down at him, but as soon as he did, Shizuo averted his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Goddammit, Shizu-chan." Izaya brought his hands down on the blond's broad shoulders and shifted his hips. "If you're not gonna finish the job, then let me do mine."

Shizuo was surprised at the wave of relief that seemed to wash over him when he saw a familiar control-high glint in his eye. And then the statement really clicked.

"What?"

Izaya rolled his hips in response, a choked sound escaping his throat. His budding cock strained underneath the dress, but he tried to ignore it.

"Oi oi, Izaya, doesn't it hurt?"

Izaya only briefly registered his own confusion at Shizuo's rare expression of concern.

"Hurts worse than that one time you clipped my arm with a street sign," he said with restrain in his voice. "But I'll be fine. Lie down."

When Shizuo didn't do as he'd been told, Izaya twisted his shoulders and pushed the blond down lengthwise on the couch. Izaya hung over him, madness in his glare and a small crooked grin curling up the corner of his mouth. Shizuo tried to speak, but Izaya placed a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"I'm supposed to service you, Shizu-chan. Let me leave with at least _that_ sense of dignity, ne?"


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya raised himself on his knees and slammed himself down on Shizuo's cock. He arched his back and bucked his hips, searching for that spot, while Shizuo writhed and groaned, grasping for his bruised hips again. Izaya settled into a steady rhythm back and forth, up and down. His dress tickled Shizuo's stomach, among other things, as he found himself close.

"Ngh…!"

Izaya stopped, feeling the mad pulse of Shizuo's cock against his walls as he unconsciously clamped down hard. "Shizu-chan, you…!"

It was too late — Shizuo released deep inside him, filling Izaya with hot white fluid that almost sent him over the edge as well. His head leaned back into the couch cushions and his lower body shook. Izaya's eyes rolled back in his head, lashes fluttering, as he hung his head on his shoulders and held back his own climax. His nails dug tightly into Shizuo's sides.

Shizuo took a few moments to come down from the afterglow before setting his eyes on Izaya. "Take the dress off."

"Eh?" Izaya cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

"You're servicing me, right? Take the dress off."

Biting back a retort, Izaya fumbled with the side zipper and slipped the dress off over his head. He sat on top of Shizuo in all his glory, still wearing the panties though they'd been bunched up to the side. His throbbing cock strained against them, a large wet stain having formed at the tip. His chest glistened with a light sweat, and Shizuo watched as a drop fell from a strand of hair onto his abdomen.

"Well?" Izaya asked expectantly. "I got you off, can't we–"

Shizuo suddenly sat up and slammed him down on his back, pushing Izaya's thighs until his calves rested on the blond's shoulders.

"You're not done."

The hungry look of lust in his eyes scared Izaya more than the usual glare he received during their fights. It sent a chill up his spine, pausing his reply.

"Since when do you care about _our_mutual satisfaction?"

Shizuo leaned down until his lips hovered over the mole on Izaya's neck. Izaya whimpered in anticipation, eliciting a small snarl from the blond. He felt his breath hot on his neck as Shizuo growled just loud enough to make him shiver.

"Since you made me realize just how goddamn sexy you are."

Whatever words Izaya had on his mind melded into a moan as Shizuo kissed his neck, sucking and licking as if it were an ice cream cone. He shook beneath him and let his mouth drop open. His hips bucked involuntarily, sinking Shizuo's cock deeper inside; his release served as lubricant now, heat filling him as his breath began to pick up.

"H-_haaaaa_, S-Shizu-chaaaan…"

His moans went straight to Shizuo's erection, raising it from half-hard. He grit his teeth to hold in a groan as his hypersensitive arousal throbbed inside Izaya. From his neck, Shizuo found the jasmine scent on his skin utterly intoxicating, and it left him absolutely breathless, eyes glazed with lust, guttural growls eliciting from his throat as he thrust in again.

Izaya had always secretly loved that animalistic part of Shizuo, the unpredictable enticement of treading dangerous waters and angering the beast. He'd always had a knack of dancing with peril, but this situation was more compromising than anything he'd ever imagined, and yet he _liked it._ _Loved it_. This was bad.

He could get addicted to Shizuo.

As Shizuo got accustomed to the blinding heat inside Izaya, he began to move faster. His breath tickled Izaya's ear. Izaya grabbed onto Shizuo's blond locks and wrenched him from his neck so more attention could be paid to the informant's lips. Their kiss was sloppy and nothing short of barbaric, the way tongues tangled and explored one another without abandon, the way one blood-drawing bite lead to another until neither minded the taste of iron.

Shizuo only broke apart to concentrate on the real matter at hand. The couch creaked and groaned beneath them, and at some point one of the legs may have slipped along the floor but neither cared. He grabbed the backs of Izaya's thighs in his bruising grip and thrust harder. The new angle made Izaya's back arch up from the couch as he cried out.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, AH! I can't, hnn–"

"Izaya, _un, _fuck…" The blond's lips pulled into a sneer as he hung his head forward. Izaya curled his fists into the upholstery behind his head while they rocked together, the informant meeting his thrusts with fervor. His body couldn't take any more. Every nerve ending felt as though it were on fire. The heat quickly pooling in his abdomen was the only thing that kept him moving his hips in tandem to Shizuo's.

Shizuo opened his eyes for just a moment but suddenly found himself fixed on Izaya's expression. Eyes half-lid, that vermillion he'd always hated now cast over with wanton lust, lips parted widely and smeared with a combination of carmine blood and lipstick, as his ears flooded with his own name screamed breathlessly from Izaya's lips, and fuck if he even _cared_ anymore that it was _Izaya's_voice calling him with fervid desperation.

The blond leaned forward, hovering over Izaya, locking eyes with the informant. Izaya tried to lock their lips together, but Shizuo teased him just out of reach. He cried out at a particularly hard thrust, turning his head to the side as he kept his gaze on Shizuo. Then, words neither expected to be spoken between them, but somehow it seemed so _right_–

"_Oh_, Shizu-chan, fuck me!" he screamed, throwing his head back to expose his pale neck save for the bright red circle around the tiny mole. "Fuck me!" Izaya moaned over and over, breaking in between each cry to let out a short hot breath as Shizuo pounded relentlessly into him. "Shit, shit, Shizu-_chaaANNN_…"

Shizuo captured his lips again, yanking his hair and crashing them together. The informant ran his fingers through Shizuo's bleached locks, tugging and pulling and tousling at random. Izaya mewled loudly into Shizuo's mouth as he came and arched his chest into the blond's. The blond followed after a few more quick thrusts, burying himself deeply inside Izaya. He groaned as he pulled out, chest heaving, as he slumped sideways onto the couch. It was only when he felt Izaya's hands drop from his head that he looked up and realized that Izaya had passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Normally, Shizuo would have zipped up his pants, grabbed his shirt off the floor and bolted, but his body felt too weak in the aftermath and after a few swimming thoughts he decided to succumb to sleep. Having released not once but _twice_ was taxing enough.

He awoke to a pair of arms draped over him. The warm thin body beside him shifted and snuggled into his chest and moaned warmly in his sleep. Two extra legs entwined with his own, soft feet dragging against his calves. Unfortunately, Shizuo's memories took a little while to catch up with his consciousness. Shizuo sat up suddenly, and Izaya clung to him for a moment before falling back limply onto the couch. He buttoned up his pants and scoured the floor for his shirt, only to have his eyes drift back to Izaya as he frowned.

The flea snored.

_Why the hell did it seem so endearing?_

Izaya curled into the empty space and shivered. His only clothing was still the red and black panties, and he shivered without the comfort of another warm body. Shizuo flipped him over gently, grimaced at the dried seed across his abdomen, and wiped it all off with a few tissues. Izaya wriggled in the cushions, and one of his striped socks slipped to his ankle.

Shizuo fumbled to get his arms through the sleeves and, as he stood, felt the full effects of hangover. His head pounded, the world spun, and the whole thing made him wish for the entire world to _end_. Why the hell had he even agreed to go out?

_Oh hey,_ he thought, _I'm twenty-five now._

Shizuo finished the last of the buttons and made for the door when a breathy whisper behind him stopped the blond dead in his tracks.

"Shizu…chan…"

He turned cautiously, anticipating Izaya's usual red-eyed gaze of amusement. But Izaya still lay asleep, head turned away to expose the large hickey he'd planted on his neck, and Shizuo watched his arm finally fall off the edge of the couch to brush the floor.

…_Goddammit._

* * *

><p>Izaya's eyes fluttered open as he felt unusually warm. He peeled himself from the couch and grasped his head. His ass totally hurt, but he'd been through worse. Shizu-chan hadn't been the most ruthless of his clients.<p>

He rubbed his eyes, smudging eye makeup and mascara across his fingers. His lips felt swollen and sensitive, as he moved his mouth a little and winced when the skin started to peel and crack. Izaya swept his tongue across them, tasting both his own essence along with Shizuo's, nicotine with a hint of alcohol.

His hands dropped into his lap only to hit a mass of black. Fingers played with the tan fur fringe, and Izaya grinned to himself as he slipped it on over his bare torso.

* * *

><p>Tom let Shizuo have the day off due to the previous night's escapades — choosing to avoid conversation if he brought up the fact that Shizuo smelled like sex and vodka. Shizuo went back to his apartment for aspirin, water and a shower to clear his headache and headed back out into the city.<p>

It was Izaya's voice behind him that brought him back to reality.

"Flea…" he growled, turning slowly to face the informant. He wasn't in the mood to talk about last night, but did feel like he needed to get a good pounding out of his system. His clenched fist relaxed, however, as Izaya stood there wearing only his trademark jacket and black pants. Izaya shifted his jacket to the side a little to expose his bare chest littered with marks and flitted his fingers along the large one on the mole of his neck.

"Shizu-chan~" he chanted, though the tone held the faintest trace of a moan. Shizuo swallowed at the sound, mind bringing itself back to Izaya's seductive voice in his ear and the body that had writhed beneath him.

"What do you want?" Shizuo managed to choke out.

"I got your message, Shizu-chan. You could have covered me in Kanra's dress, but instead you rummaged for the jacket I tried so hard to hide. Is there something you'd like to tell me?~"

Shizuo lost it when his eyes traveled down to the waist of Izaya's pants, where Izaya's finger played with a flash of red lace panties underneath. He stepped forward and gripped his wrist, glaring with a grin into the informant's eyes that toyed with his own.

"Are you fucking with me?"

Izaya's smile only grew wider as he stretched up on his tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "That's the plan~"

Shizuo brought a finger to the red trace under the hem of his pants and returned the gesture. "Only if these come off."

They both knew their relationship could never go back to the way it was. But neither seemed to mind as Izaya took his hand and dragged him discreetly through the streets to a place where they could be as loud as they wished.


End file.
